Adhesion formation, in particular following peritoneal, thoracic, and spinal surgery, for example, is a major source of postoperative morbidity and mortality. Appendectomy and gynecologic surgery, for example, are the most frequent surgical procedures implicated in clinically significant adhesion formation. The most serious complication of intraperitoneal adhesions is intestinal obstruction. In addition, adhesions are associated with chronic or recurrent pelvic pain and infertility in females, nerve compression and pain in the spine, post-operative complications following thoracic surgery, and loss of mobility in the hand after reconstructive surgery.
The pathogenesis of adhesion formation is complex and not entirely understood. The first step is believed to involve excess fibrin deposition to form a scaffold. Organization of the fibrin scaffold by cellular elements, including cells such as fibroblasts, then follows.
Various approaches for the prevention of adhesion formation have been actively explored (dizerega, G. S. & Rodgers, K. E., “Prevention of Postoperative Adhesions,” in “The Peritoneum,” dizerega, G. S. & Rodgers, K. E., eds., Springer-Verlag, New York, pp. 307-369 (1992)). In general, the treatments fall into one of several categories: limiting tissue apposition; reduction of local tissue inflammation; prevention of fibrin deposition and removal of fibrin deposits; reduction of the proliferation of cells such as fibroblasts; and collagen inhibition.
For example, physical barriers have been used in attempts to prevent adhesion formation by limiting tissue apposition during the critical period of healing, thereby minimizing the development of fibrin matrix between tissue surfaces. Barrier agents that have been employed include both mechanical barriers and viscous solutions. Mixed efficacy results have been obtained using film barriers such as poly(tetrafluoroethylene). Such a membrane also is less than ideal, as it must be sutured into place and is nonabsorbable. Absorbable barriers would be preferable, but some studies have demonstrated the efficacy of such barriers to be less than ideal in preventing adhesions. Liquid barriers also have been considered for use in preventing adhesions; for example, both chondroitin sulfate and carboxymethyl cellulose have shown some promise in animal models.
Anti-inflammatory drugs have been evaluated for their effects on postoperative adhesion formation, as they may limit the release of fibrinous exudate in response to inflammation at the surgical site. Two general classes of these drugs have been tested: corticosteroids and nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs. The results of corticosteroid use in animal studies generally have not been encouraging, and clinical use of corticosteroids is limited by their other pharmacological properties. Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs show promise for inhibition of postoperative adhesion formation (Rodgers, K. E., “Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) in the treatment of Postsurgical adhesion,” in “Treatment of Post-Surgical Adhesions,” dizerega, G. S. et al., eds., Wiley-Liss, New York, pp. 119-129 (1990)).
Another approach that has been explored involves the removal of fibrin deposits. Although proteolytic enzymes (e.g., pepsin, trypsin and papain) should theoretically augment the local fibrinolytic system and limit adhesion formation, these enzymes are neutralized rapidly by peritoneal exudates, rendering them virtually useless for adhesion prophylaxis. While various fibrinolytics, for example, fibrinolysin, streptokinase and urokinase, have been advocated, a potential complication to the clinical use of these enzymes in postoperative therapy is excessive bleeding resulting from their administration.
Lastly, collagen inhibitors have been evaluated. The biosynthesis of collagen involves unique post-translational modification of pro-alpha chains. Hydroxylation of prolyl and lysyl residues, a key step in collagen formation, is vital for normal triple-helix formation and intermolecular cross-linking. When post-translational processing is inhibited, non-helical procollagen forms, which then is degraded by intracellular proteases and secreted into the extracellular matrix at a slow rate as a nonfunctional protein. The incorporation of proline analogs, e.g., cis-4-hydroxy-L-proline (cHyp) into nascent pro-alpha chains has been shown to reduce the extracellular accumulation of collagen. Such agents are believed to act more generally by inhibiting collagen synthesis and thereby averting certain of the pathophysiological sequelae of fibrosis, such as atherosclerosis and hypertension. Through the distortion of bond angles and from steric hindrance among polypeptide chains, cHyp inhibits the folding of pro-alpha chains into a stable triple helix. Other proline analogs, such as cis-4-fluoroproline, cis-4-bromoproline, and 3,4-dehydroproline, have similar effects, but also can inhibit other post-translational steps. The compound 3,4-dehydroproline is an example of a proline analog that also can inhibit other post-translational steps. For example, 3,4-dehydroproline inhibits prolyl hydroxylase activity. Unfortunately, it also is recognized that cHyp can inhibit wound healing if used improperly, particularly in chronic use, and thus has had limited clinical utility.
The compound 9-methyl-3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4H-pyrido[1,2-α]pyrimidin-4-one potassium, commonly known as Pemirolast, has not been examined as an adhesion prevention agent.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide improved treatments to inhibit or prevent the formation of post-operative adhesions, as well as compositions or delivery devices for use in such treatments utilizing Pemirolast. The present invention provides such improvements in the surprising discovery that Pemirolast may be delivered directly to the surgical site, either alone or by drug delivery compositions or devices, to inhibit or prevent the formation of such adhesions.